bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Alton Sutcliff
This version of Grell Sutcliff, referred to in character as Alton, is based upon the false character of Grell Sutcliff at the beginning of the Black Butler series. While he appears similar to the aforementioned character, Alton originates from an Alternate Universe where his butler persona is his actual personality and lifestyle. Originally from another world and the unfortunate traveler of the multiverse, Alton had gone from his home on a version of Earth to the ReverseWorld version of BLN before finally settling in the current version of the canon. This is also why his age is distinctly different from Grell's as multiverse traveling does not entirely sync with different timelines. Alton is the current owner and recognized leader of Wayne Mansion. Skills and Abilities Alton has developed a small collection of supernatural abilities over the course of the canon and his time in Rigel Prima. While physically he performs under normal human ability in physical feats of strength or balance Alton has proved to be incredibly quick on his feet which allows him to escape most dangers. Most of his current supernatural powers stem from his experience in the Sburb Arc. Alton is technically immortal and can resurrect from any fatal injury as long as he does not take it while doing something morally reprehensible or morally virtuous (causing his death to be Just or heroic). As long as either condition is not met in intention and situation for the conditions of his death he can resurrect back to life. Additionally, Alton as the Maid of Life can resurrect any individual once from death. His powers allow him to tend to life which allows him to heal others from grievous injury or sickness as well as spruce up or place more vitality in anything he touches. Another of Alton's powers is his Sylladex, an inventory system which only he can access that can carry anything he wishes inside of it to a specific size. Alton can only collect something in his Sylladex to roughly a car's size but no larger. Because of its function Alton can eject something from his Sylladex at high speed and has mastered the ability to aim whatever he wishes to eject. This combined with the many daggers he keeps allocated inside the Sylladex makes him incredibly dangerous in combat. Alton is adept with handling knives and daggers and they are his choice of weapon. More than once in the canon Alton has also shown incredible stealth skills by being able to sneak up on villains and press his dagger to their throats. For more mundane talents Alton has spent years refining his craft in cooking and music. He's known to cook delicious food now in Wayne Manor for meals and feasts for holidays. He also taught himself how to play piano. While he was married to Judith Alton also learned how to dance. He's fluent in French and understands German although he cannot speak it. Personality Timid and meek, Alton appears to be the complete opposite of the redheaded Grell Sutcliff in personality alone. He is courteous and often worries about the state of the residents as well as the state of the mansion he oversees. While not the most dexterous, Alton manages to perform his duties which satisfy his need to remain active. Alton often gets inclinations to clean or tidy up the estate in his idle time when he is not socializing with anyone. Alton does his best to not judge on first appearances and will greet newcomers to the Wayne Estate with grace and curiosity. Because of his past in his home universe, Alton still finds the concept of friends to be a relatively exceptional experience. He is willing to lend an ear to those who need someone to talk to and will actively try to help anyone saddened, lost, or confused in the estate. A gentleman to the core, Alton very rarely indulges in acts of vulgarity or physical strife. When he does, it usually is to come to the aid of another individual. Due to his past, Alton has a tendency to mentally suppress any traumatic events he has lived through. Since his time at the Wayne Mansion, Alton cannot think about his time beforehand at his home universe. During Alton's Cursed segment, this suppression manifested into a psychotic mindset that urged Alton to act upon his buried feelings of hatred, guilt, and helplessness. His time in Rigel Prima and leading Wayne Manor has developed Alton into a more 'leader-like' mindset, though draconian compared to most modern sensibilities. Alton isn't adverse to the ideas of capital punishment placed upon those who do wrong in Wayne Manor and believes wholeheartedly that anyone attacks mansion residents and dies on the estate deserved their punishment. Any mercy of his comes about from exiling people from the manor than specifically killing them unless they cross a particular line with him, such as getting violent. Alton has a lot of compassion for children and animals. He in general is empathetic to others and their plights, often offering help if he has the means to do so. History Starting with a Tea Cart Alton arrived to the Wayne Estate through a dimensional rift in reality, screaming as he rode a runaway tea cart through the residential hall of the mansion. Unlike the original Grell Sutcliff, who at the time called the Wayne Mansion her home, this version of Grell acted as a butler in his home universe. In exchange for a promise in never returning to his home universe he offered what services he could to the residents and then-owner Surprise. Alton experienced a wide variety of misfortunes, often brushing close with death or physical harm. Grell and Medusa Gorgon in particular took a shine to tormenting him and other residents of the estate such as Sophia Scroll would unintentionally traumatize him with scenes of grisly mutilation or death. Despite this, Alton managed to make fast friends with other residents of the estate such as Crona Makenshi and Sawrik Vongola. Because of Alton's polite if not timid countenance he managed to make few enemies and even caught the eye of Judith thanks to his gentlemanly conduct. Bad Beginnings Alton became a subject of ire for Grell, nearly dying twice in Grell's interference. He had been the subject of torture at the hands of the Phantomhive Estate residents, most notably of Anna Sanctimonia and Hazama. This event managed to shatter Alton's mental faculties to the point where he would indulge in grisly murders in Town to overcome his own inadequacies and sensation of powerlessness in Rigel Prima. This impulsion was ultimately revealed to be a demon's curse placed on Alton during a confrontation he had with Sebastian Michaelis and Ciel Phantomhive in his own homeworld which prompted Alton to work upon his darkest fantasies when he was at his most emotionally broken. Alton had been framed as being Jack the Ripper by his employer Madam Red and in the confusion of confrontation and arrest Madam Red had grievously injured Ciel. Sebastian had left Alton alive for Scotland Yard to deal with and pin the crimes of Jack the Ripper on him, including Ciel's attack and Madam Red's death. Alton had gone to trial for these crimes but was let off on a technicality due to reasonable doubt that Alton could be the same person who murdered these people. Because of Grell Sutcliff's existence and the rift's natures to pull individuals into the world so often, it was ruled that there was reasonable doubt that Alton committed the murders and he was aquitted. Despite this Alton was wracked by terrible guilt and wished none of it had happened. This murder spree's actions were stripped of him in a deal with Nya. While the murders did not happen in this newly manufactured timeline Alton's soul is still stained with the acts which leads him to believe that if he dies he will most certainly be sent to Hell. Additionally, the demon's curse remained. A separation between Alton's good and submissive half, and his cursed dominant and 'evil' half occurred with the Tiger Talisman. When he was captured and placed together, Alton's personality pulled through and the curse broken on him. Alton married Judith and changed his name (from the longrunning 'Alt' or Butler!Grell as he was known). This event went relatively uninterrupted, a shocker given the estate's usual chaotic schedule and enemies. Shortly after, Alton discovered a small Mareep outside of Wayne Manor and tended to it. He kept the Pokemon and named it after a suggestion Judith made: Tessa. Alton over the course of the RP doted on his Pokemon and she returned his love and care by resolving to protect him, evolving into Flaaffy and eventually Ampharos. From Butler to Lord He continued to operate as the butler of the estate until Daring Dakota Do left the estate in his care to watch over while she had adventures in time. This was not reversed on her return, given Alton had managed to run the building with its base essence without going completely mad. While this is true, Alton has had a few close calls to having mental breakdowns, all due to the same mentality that he cannot protect his home from those who wish it harm, in addition to the thought that nobody living there gives one whit of the other. Both of these panic attacks passed, but still the worry plagues him occasionally. If becoming the lord of the manor wasn't enough, through an associate of Judith's Alton had met with Lord Lumberry of Mo'Gallile. After being inquired is he would like Wayne Manor to become a recognized nation rather than be a part of Equestria, Alton had agreed to attain political immunity for his residents. After a few months and coercing at the Seat of the World and the World Coucil, Wayne Manor was recognized as an independent country free to govern its incredibly tiny territory. This strained relations with Equestria for some time but allied Wayne Manor to Mo'Gallilie. This alliance waned, however, when Alton realized Mo'Gal was sending criminals to his estate in exile as slaves under the guise of being 'prisoner servants'. Contact with Mo'Gal afterwards had ceased but Wayne Manor maintained its nation status and is recognized as a military might despite its small population. Alton's Midlife Crisis During the Hunters attacking the Mansion, Alton suffered a crisis that drove to the very core of his own self in the time following Valerie's birth. Combinations of what Valerie had become and his own reflections of his marriage with Judith, eked out by an inquisitive and concerned Marie Mjolnir, forced Alton to reconcile with his feelings of supression and invisibility in his own relationship, as well as his intrinsic horror and doubt over his abilities as a parent. Judith and Valerie had left the estate and Alton to it, to which Alton still has not fully recovered. His relationships with Grell Sutcliff and Crona Makenshi both became strained in this emotional crisis. Following the Sburb arc, Alton has achieved godhood in the form of God-Tiering, becoming a 'Maid of Life'. While this undertaking placed extreme strain on him, Alton now has powers that push him about that of a normal human. Alton struggled after the Sburb arc settling into his slotted role in life, lamenting it as fate pressing him to always be in the background to help others but suffer quietly. His burdgeoning relationship with Rose Lalonde summarily suffered as well and it was months before Alton came around to not blame Rose for what was needed to finish the game as well as embrace his supportive nature, taking his own life faults as emotional burdens to quietly carry. While away in the game Alton's Pokemon Tessa had spent an inordinate amount of time with an orphan in the estate while under the temporary effects of an age ray. After her transformation back, Tessa decided to stay with her rather than tend to Alton. Tessa ended up leaving to her new ward's original world, leaving Alton with a tearful farewell. Alton remained without a Pokemon for a year before Saya gifted him a new Pokemon Manual (version 7) and a new Pokemon: a Rowlet. Wade, passing by at the time, called the Pokemon Owlton and the name stuck, much to Alton's chagrin. To top off his problems, when Alton finally decided to evict Grell from the mansion for attacking Crona, Grell had tried to kill him. She would have succeded, had he not had his immortality from playing Sburb. Alton resurrected and killed Grell himself, using her own chainsaw. For a while Alton was ecstatic and was pulled from his funk but once he was confronted he extorted an apology from Grell's adopted son and resurrected her. He resciended his eviction rule for her out of generosity but warned if she does anything else against the rules he will do 'worse' than evict her next time. This caused a mutual hatred between the two but at an uneasy truce, each waiting for the other to misstep first. Making Friends Again Alton spent his time after his emotional troubles connecting with Marie Mjolnir and Sasuun, developing his friendships with both. When Thanos attacked Canterlot Alton eventually came to the aid of Equestria and backed the efforts to infiltrate and defeat Thanos on his ship. However that wasn't all on Alton's mind; attacks on the mansion carried on by a mysterious group called 'Triangle' and another group which specifically sought out Wade Wilson and Appleslice also worried him. While Triangle slowly faded to the background, Alton's investigations into the group has kept Alton incredibly busy... Relationship Guide *Judith - First Wife, now 'divorced'. *Valerie Sutcliff - Daughter, currently with Judith. *Grell Sutcliff - AU Self, Alton had a falling out with Grell and has very negative feelings with her. *Tessa - Beloved Pokemon partner, now long gone. *Rocks - Nephew, though Alton doesn't care enough to resurrect him. *Nigel Sutcliff - 'Nephew' though technically biological son. Alton's never met Nigel properly. *Crona Makenshi - First and highly trusted friend at one point, now no longer a close friend. Alton last heard he was trapped in Sburb and ignored *Melissa Darshana - Friend, now gone as well. *Rose Lalonde - Good friend, possible romantic interest *Sasuun - Drinking buddy and friend, they meet up for drinks every Wednesday in the Wine Cellar *Wade Wilson - Mutual respect and friendship Category:Characters Category:Manor residents